


所有的罪都可以被宽恕

by Luridsun



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, 黑暗之魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luridsun/pseuds/Luridsun
Summary: 魂1不死人与教戒师的糟糕关系
Relationships: Oswald of Carim / Chosen Undead, 教戒师奥斯瓦德/不死人
Kudos: 9





	所有的罪都可以被宽恕

**Author's Note:**

> 魂1不死人/教戒师奥斯瓦德……是的你没看错（擦汗），我也不知道我怎么想的不过实在是很想对臭屁牧师老哥下手……就……  
>  有一些BDSM要素，反正各种意义上都很糟糕总之我觉得还是趁早右上角比较好……！

牧师。不死人问。告诉我，无论什么样的罪都可以被宽恕吗？

卡利姆的奥斯瓦德没有做出回答。答案介于是与非之间，或者说答案不属于他们中的任何一人。是蓓尔嘉——他所尊奉的罪业女神，慈爱的母亲，黑鸦之主；唯有蓓尔嘉能够赦免凡人的罪孽。他？他不过是女神的一介使者，负责教戒那些罪孽深重的凡人……或是被诅咒者。尤其是传说中得蒙遴选的被诅咒者。

彼时这不死人带着沮丧的神情前来忏悔罪孽，奥斯瓦德依照惯例要收取代价。他拒绝了两手空空的不死人，并且看着他更加沮丧地离开钟楼的背影。罪行的清偿终究需要代价，不是这种形式就必然是另一种形式——也许在另一个世界，在烛光昏暗的钟楼下的小屋里，赎罪的鞭子一次次撕裂不死人的皮肤，涤净罪恶的腐血顺着锁链滴落……奥斯瓦德喜欢这个，女神总是能满足他的信徒。

无论什么样的罪孽都能被宽恕吗？奥斯瓦德一时间无法回答。蓓尔嘉刺剑穿透了他的手套，当然还有手掌，深深扎进石头缝隙里；奇迹的护符此刻只是一团破布，塞在嘴里压住了灼热的喘息；裸露的胸腹来回摩擦着粗砺的石板，而这一切的痛苦比起此刻埋进身体里、仍然在反复进出的丑恶之物相比简直不值一提。

不死人手上力气很大，何况也没在力道上留任何情面。奥斯瓦德的裤子被褪到靴口——倒也没多低，毕竟原本那就是双过膝长筒靴。最初扒下那身看似禁欲的黑色长大衣的时候，不死人肉眼可见地愣了一下，仿佛本来并没有想到衣服下面竟是这样的装扮。

蓓尔嘉是掌管罪业的女神，而许多罪业源自欲望，也许到了这一刻不死人才明白这个道理。在觉察了不死人的意图的同时，教戒师拔剑自卫，但那毕竟是被选中的不死人，他徒劳的抵抗只是加重了自身的折磨。这家伙居然用原素瓶来做润滑……奥斯瓦德失去了感想，说不出这是天才的想法还是最堕落的恶行，只在那根火热的东西毫无怜悯之意地插进后穴的时候才勉强溢出模糊的闷哼。

亵渎……这真是亵渎……然而不知为何，不死人知道教戒师乐在其中。那圈肌肉在他抽出来的时候紧张地吸附着，又在他恶意地插进去顶撞的时候酥软地放松。不死人饶有兴致地摸索着最令教戒师沉沦的位置，有意碾磨着那块禁忌的软肉，欣赏塞口布底下泄出的迷恋喘息声。他祈祷的声音也像这样吗？宽恕罪人的时候呢？不死人看到奥斯瓦德在这过程中勃起了，看起来快感毕竟是找上了他；然而不死人无意替他解决，而教戒师自己的双手还被刺剑和罪徒牢牢固定着。

你难道在享受吗？不死人伏在教戒师背上抽送着，体会着原本紧绷的身体逐渐被操开的感觉。蓓尔嘉的牧师就是这样的吗，像破落城镇里的妓女一样放荡？

奥斯瓦德收住了喘息，似乎被耳边的亵渎话语激怒了。不死人当然不会给他反驳的机会，抽出来一部分，继续进攻着那一点，直到奥斯瓦德的腰再次软了下去，呼吸也变得凌乱不堪。带着征服与报复的阴暗快感，不死人品尝着肠壁痉挛般甜蜜的颤抖，那是来自迟到的高潮的奖励——手上的禁锢被撤走，但奥斯瓦德的手臂已经僵硬得失去力气，一片眩光的视野里辨认不清任何东西。不死人把教戒师的裤子和长靴都扯了下来，给他翻了个身，取出了嘴里的护符，沾血的刺剑也被顺手扔到一旁。奥斯瓦德的左腿被折了起来，搭在不死人惯常扛着大剑的肩膀上，露出的后穴再一次被迫接纳了不死人依旧炙热坚硬的阴茎。

看看你，不死人笑了出来。对你犯下的罪行也能被宽恕吗？你的女神还真是小气又狭隘啊。

奥斯瓦德动了动嘴唇，灰色的眼睛越过不死人看着钟楼老旧的天顶。不死人根本就不在乎奥斯瓦德的回答，继续享受着依旧残留着高潮余韵的温热肠道。奥斯瓦德自己的阴茎无人照顾，顶端溢出的水滴随着不死人的动作在他自己的腹部划出水迹。

不死人的确无意取悦这位教戒师，然而他确认奥斯瓦德的确阴暗地享受着这种略带疼痛的虐待。而对于奥斯瓦德来说，很难想象如果不死人知道他在钟楼底下的小屋里藏着什么，又会摆出怎样的表情。不死人啃咬着教戒师已经在石板上蹭得红肿的乳头，在好不容易因为性事而获得些许血色的胸膛上留下牙印；奥斯瓦德呻吟出声，摸索刺剑的手也停了下来，伸向自己的阴茎想要寻求释放。不死人抢先抓住了他的手腕、用蛮力再次扣在了头顶，更加恶意地操进比之前还要深的的地方。他如愿逼出了奥斯瓦德的叫声，尽管教戒师很快就咬住了嘴唇，阻止自己继续发出声音。

带着阴暗的愉悦，不死人用舌头撬开了教戒师的牙关，诅咒的腐臭味道让随之溢出的呻吟显得更加甜美。有那么一阵，教戒师的叫声听起来几乎像是祈祷——不死人笑了起来，这大概是他一直想做的事，尽管不死的诅咒已经让他想不起来自己曾经想要什么了。

奥斯瓦德射在了自己的肚子上；不死人射在了他里面。尽管射精后的感觉依旧不适，不死人还是从奥斯瓦德里面退了出来，找回了那把依旧沾血的刺剑。

……最后告诉你一件事吧。剑尖在教戒师的肚子上轻轻划动，血和精液混成了一片。火焰马上就要熄灭，黑暗的时代就要到来。这很残酷吧，牧师，事实上没有任何力量能够救我们。

所以我把他们都杀了。你是最后一个。

现在，我要你宽恕我。锋利的刺剑隔着血肉，停留在教戒师的心脏上方。

无论什么样的罪都能被宽恕的，对吧？

教戒师看着他；尽管躺在地上，被自己的刺剑抵着心口，那双灰色的眼睛依旧像在高高的祭坛上那般睥睨着扭曲的罪人。

“……你将永远被诅咒。”奥斯瓦德说，随后闭上了眼睛。

fin.

——————————————————

（ 还是魂1不死人/教戒师奥斯瓦德，和上面的有点关系，大致上是罗德兰一地时空的谜之平行存在……依旧有些BDSM倾向要素，与其说是车不如说是车祸现场，大致上会令人感到不适，因此强烈建议右上角……。）

感谢众神，不死人终于再一次听见了那扇木门被关上的声音。来自其他世界的钟声一次次响起，在钟楼上空回荡，然而从这间干燥阴暗的地下室里却听得不是那么明晰。他数到了二十——但很可惜这是他能数到的最大的数，实际上究竟有多少他也不知道了。

他看不见。他的眼睛被蒙上了。他也没法动，他全身都被锁了个结实：不是那种为了防止人逃跑的锁法，纯粹只是为了令人难受而这么做的。不死的诅咒剥夺了他安息的权利，也在一点一滴蚕食他的心智，但却宽容地留下了痛觉作为纪念……要是太疼了他有可能会直接晕过去——甚至直接死掉也行，然而这肯定不是对方想要的。以及，也不是他想要的。

脚步声接近了，伴着厚重布料摩擦的沙沙声。不死人没见过什么大世面，但他知道牧师的衣服绝不是什么廉价的用料产品，丧服一样的长外套底下是纯黑色的皮革和丝绸，和这种阴暗的地方……也没准还挺搭调的。

“很驯顺，”教戒师平淡地说道，语气里听不出什么夸奖的意味，“你是否已经准备好了忏悔？”

不管他指的忏悔是什么，不死人也不想再继续这样等下去了。他在北方不死院的铁窗里面已经等得够久，何况那里还没有什么虐待囚犯的习俗，更不会把被诅咒的可怜虫结结实实捆起来、锁在三角木马上。胯间的疼痛已经到了一个难以忍受的程度，但够不到地面的双脚也完全无法帮他脱离这种折磨。不死人只能尽量靠夹住两边斜面的双腿来稍微舒缓一下疼痛；然而要不了多久，腿上的肌肉也同样会酸疼到令人难以忍受的程度。

“我、我忏悔，我忏悔。”不死人口齿不清地回答；只要能离开这木头刑具，让他做什么他都愿意。

教戒师玩味地轻哼了一声。不死人听到铁链的声音——他身上锁着的大部分锁链都被解开了，除了锁着手腕的镣铐之外。在被带到这里的时候他就被要求脱掉全身的衣服，对此不死人并不抵触。要是他仍然穿着那身装备，此刻贴身的衣服恐怕早就被汗水浸湿得好像刚从灰烬湖游了一圈上来似的了。他感觉到一只戴着手套的手摸过自己的后背，从肩胛骨中间顺着脊椎一路向下，在腰窝的位置离去。这感觉有点奇怪，一般人看到他活尸般的长相早就唯恐避之不及了，并没有什么人愿意去触碰自己伤痕累累、皮肉外翻、显现出深渊印记的身体。

他听到对方开始祈祷。里面有太多佶屈聱牙的词句，实在是晦涩难懂，但蓓尔嘉牧师的声音并不令他厌烦。这祈祷和那些索尔隆德人造作的祈祷有所相似，但更多赞颂的不是火，不是光，而是罪孽和赦免。祈祷的声音靠得更近了，教戒师回握住了不死人被锁住的双手，这让一片茫然的不死人更加陷入迷惑。

“那么……为了赎清罪孽，你将接受惩罚。小心自己的舌头，别把它咬断了。”牧师轻描淡写地说道。不死人一开始没有听懂，但随后就感觉到牧师把一条卷起来浸湿的布料放到自己嘴边。他试探性地咬住了它，同时感觉到牧师又细致地把布料往里塞了塞。

不死人的手被抬了起来。直到他听见锁链的声响、双手也被吊在头顶之后，才意识到是锁住手腕的锁链被挂起来了。往好了想，现在他难受的重点不在胯间了——更多的负荷积蓄到了手腕和肩胛上，它们正因为自己的体重而酸痛着。

啪。不死人觉得又什么从背后猛推了自己一下，随即而来的是烧灼一般的剧痛；他疼得叫出了声，然而因为被塞住了嘴巴、叫声被湿漉漉地闷在了里面，成了一声鼻音。啪。又是一下，这次他感觉到了。是鞭子，带着响亮的风声抽在自己背上——他当然看不到自己背后的样子，但那感觉就像是被蛇咬过、或者被红热的铁棍烙过一样，钻心的疼痛让他忍不住绷紧了肌肉，竭尽全力扣紧了牙关。

有罪者，不死人听见教戒师的声音，夹杂在鞭挞的声响间。被诅咒者；恶逆非道，罪行累累之人。鞭子咬开了皮肉，不死人的腐血随着鞭笞飞溅。此人忏悔自身的罪孽，并祈求宽恕。

不死人感觉到自己的腿在木板上打滑，但此刻已无从分辨究竟是因为因为出汗还是因为他毫无意识的失禁使然。他不知道这惩罚持续了多久；他无暇聆听外面的钟声，只能听见教戒师的祷告，随着一次又一次的痛彻刻进脑海——那声音几乎带着喜悦和满足，就好像……

就好像慈悲女神对凡人的爱，就好像圣洁的宽恕。不知何时，那声音就在不死人的颈后厮磨。随后，一双手替不死人解开了蒙眼布，从他酸痛的咬合间取出了浸透涕泪的织物。教戒师在他耳边低语：赎罪吧，唯有如此才能得到宽恕；向女神献出你的一切，你将会被赦免，任何罪孽都将被平等地化消。

教戒师从背后环抱着他，赤裸的苍白胸膛紧贴着不死人血肉模糊的后背。带着愉快的微笑，那双戴着手套的手攀上了不死人的咽喉——就仿佛是要从这可悲的受诅咒者的躯壳中，将最后一缕灵魂都压榨干净一般。


End file.
